


Night panic

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M, Panic Attacks, gender neutral reader, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Asahi x ReaderThe reader wakes up in the middle of the night with panic and Asahi is there to help them through it.





	Night panic

The first time it happened when you were with Asahi, neither of you were expecting it. You'd experienced that kind of panic before but you had always been alone.

You shot up in bed as you gasped for air; Asahi waking quickly beside you.

"F/N? What's wrong??" he sat up, putting a hand on your back, trying to make eye contact.

It was dark, as you tried to meet his gaze, still hyperventilating, blood pumping quickly through your veins from the shock of waking in such a panic. You grabbed at the sheet below you with one of you hands.

"S-Sorry, it's just p-panic" you managed to stutter out quietly. Trying desperately to calm your heart, feeling guilty and embarrassed for having him see you like this, on top of the fear your body was drowning in.

"Okay, what can I do?" he was a bit more focused now that he knew it wasn't something in need of an ambulance. He took your other frantic hand in his, applying a bit of pressure so you could feel his presence.

You couldn't quite get words out, but you looked him in the eyes apologetically as you tried to get your bearings, clenching his hand tightly and erratically. He let you squeeze his hand as tight as you needed to, moving his other hand slowly on your back.

You'd spent the night together before but the gasps hadn't shown up yet. You figured eventually it might happen on a night you slept over, but you still hoped you could hide it at least a bit longer. 

Asahi was just in a tank top and his boxers, and you in your t-shirt and underwear. It was this crazy moment in the middle of a summer night where time sort of stood still.

He continued to watch over you, concerned but trying to be as stable for you as possible; the same as you had been for him when he experienced his anxiety.

Eventually loosening your grip on his hand, but keeping it there, you had moved your other hand to put pressure on your chest as you started breathing through your nose again.

"I'm so sorry." you whispered, sadly.

"Don't be. Just glad you're alright." he reassured you.

"I'd sort of hoped you wouldn't have to ever see this. But I guess that's out the window." You spoke slowly but with more clarity as the anxiety lessened it's grip.

"Has that happened before?? I mean I knew about your anxiety, but is it usually this abrupt?" he continued to massage your hand softly.

"Yeah, there isn't always a reason. Usually I just deal with it alone, but I came here even though I knew the possibility was there. So i'm sorry for waking you so suddenly." 

You crossed your legs, still a hand on your chest and a bead of sweat on your brow.

"Really no need to apologize. I'm just glad I can be here now and you don't have to deal with it alone." he consoled.

You let out a small laugh as your eyes teared up, half from his sweet words and half from exhaustion. He wiped a tear from your cheek with a comforting smile. 

"Do you want to lie back down?"

You nodded, slowly lowering yourself back down on your back, letting out a tired sigh. You wiped your eyes.

"It's okay, i'm here" Asahi moved his pillow so he was sitting up slightly. He put one arm lightly over your belly and ran the fingers of his other hand through your hair. You placed your hands on the arm he had over your stomach, leaning into his hand in your hair. He stayed awake for a bit, waiting for you to fall back to sleep first. Making sure you were settled. 

He hadn't told you yet, but he really loved you.

-

It'd been a year or two since that first time, and it'd continued to happen here and there.

You shot up, gasping for air once again. Asahi woke up with you but stayed lying down. He reached for your hand that was clenching the blanket between you and put his other hand where your bottom met the bed.

Putting hard pressure on your chest with your free hand, you tried to focus on slowing your breath. Your thoughts raced just as fast no matter how many times this happened. 

Asahi sleepily moved to lean on his elbow to be more present while you worked through your anxiety. Knowing that you didn't like to be crowded but you still found his presence comforting.

Your breath kept catching in your throat, so he squeezed your hand.

"Through your nose, okay? like we've done before. You're safe. You're safe." he repeated quietly as he rubbed small circles on your lower back.

You looked down to meet his eyes and nodded, taking a slow and labored breath through your nose. Then letting it out through your mouth. He joined you, in and out, in and out.

Finally regaining some control of your lungs, he reached up to wipe the stray few tears on your cheeks.

"It's okay, i'm here. You're okay." he soothed.

You gave him another weak smile, feeling thankful he was there beside you. Dealing with it alone was even harder, it was reassuring just to have someone awake so you felt less alone. 

Continuing to keep his contact with you, Asahi leaned back into his pillow again.

When you felt like the worst was over you lay back down, this time on his chest, putting an arm around his torso. You tried to match your breathing with the rise and fall of his chest, hearing his heart beat strong and consistent beneath you.

Asahi ran his fingers through your hair, nuzzling a kiss on the top of your head.

Eventually you dozed off, soothed by his heartbeat and his gentle traces through your hair.

You were safe here.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finding it comforting to read hurt/comfort fics when i'm most anxious lately. In my long term experience with mental illness, I have this thing where sometimes i'll shoot awake in a panic in the middle of the night. So I decided to write about that and hopefully someone else out there finds this comforting. 
> 
> Another reminder that I am not really a writer, so I apologize if these fics aren't written super well. I'm working on it. 
> 
> If there are any gendered pronouns I accidentally put in, please let me know so i can fix it.
> 
> Please leave me a note and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
